Hogwarts Through the Ages, A One Shot
by GinnyPotterHarrysLover
Summary: It was always known that Snapes past was dark and troubled, but few ever ventured to find out how much he had suffered through. Harry and Draco bond over shared torturous experiances as they search for the truth of the pain behind Snapes dark eyes.


A/N: For those of you who were reading our multi-chaptered fic Hogwarts Through the Ages, you should know that we decided that an average of four chapters a year was just too little in too much time, and that we were unlikely to ever finish it. And so, loyal readers, here is a much condensed, more sensible, and all around better version of Hogwarts Through the Ages. Same story, less tripe. Please review.

* * *

HOGWARTS THROUGH THE AGES, A ONE SHOT

A sharp pain. Snape almost doubled over from the intensity of the agony he was in. He had grown used to the dull throbbing over the past years but he could no longer ignore the growing tortuous ache in his abdomen. The boy was in trouble. It was time to act.

HARRYS POV

In the smallest bedroom at the top of the stairs in the house at number 4 Privet Dr, a small lump was whimpering and shaking under a tattered sheet on top of a threadbare mattress. Just as the shaking and whimpering had settled down into soft snores, a loud bang sounded as the door to the room was flung open. The giant massive hugeness of Vernon Dursley stood in the doorway, blocking all but the faintest glimmer of light from the hallway entering the room.

"Harrrrrry, you worrrrrthlessssss pieccccce of ssssshit!" Vernon yelled, slurring his words drunkenly, stumbling into the room and pulling the bruised and battered Boy Who Lived to his feet by the oversized neck of his shirt.

Vernon slammed his meaty ham sized fist into the side of Harry's jaw, which made a sickening cracking sound at the impact. Harry screamed out at the pain and Vernon threw him across the room, his body bouncing against the wall and landing rag doll like face first on the floor.

"Ssssshut up bitch!" Vernon bellowed, grabbing the dazed boy around the waist, and ripping his pants off.

Harry suddenly came to life, scrambling across the room trying to slide under the bed. Just as his fingertips touched the bottom of the bedpost he was jerked roughly back by his ankle and Vernon gripped his hair in a tight fist, pulling his head up and slamming it onto the floor with a resounding crack.

Harry blinked dazedly, his world was a haze of pain and there was something sticky and red pouring over his eyes, obscuring his vision. He was dimly aware of his hips being lifted roughly and a searing pain up his spine as something slammed inside of him over and over again.

Suddenly it stopped and there were loud noises and a bright red flash and suddenly someone was picking him up and there was an explosion of pain in his head and with a sharp scream of pain Harry blacked out.

BACK IN THE SNAPE MANOR

Back in the Snape Manor where Snape had lived all his life with generations of the Snape wizarding family, Harry was sleeping in a big four poster bed with black and green sheets and four posts on the corners covered in silver drapes. He started to toss and turn and suddenly woke up bolting out of the bed with a scream of "NO VERNON PLEASE DON"T RAPE ME AGAIN" Then he hit his head on the edge of one of the posts of his four poster bed with the ebony and emerald sheets with the silver drapes on the posters and passed out.

A few hours later Harry awoke to the sound of a door creaking open quietly. He peeled open his swollen eyes as much as he could and glanced blurrily and fearfully at the door.

SNAPES POINT OF VIEW

Snape was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth in the hall in front of the door that led to the room Harry was sleeping in. He had been asleep almost 10 hrs, and Snape was concerned. He had gotten no sleep last night when he saw the condition the boy was in. He had been in even worse condition then he had found Draco, his godson, in just last week when he'd saved him from Lucius and Voldemort, who seemed to think the boy was a sex toy. Draco was now having breakfast downstairs in the kitchen.

How could they hurt the boy like this? It was despicable, thought Snape. He hurt internally to know how the boy was abused. If James knew… Snape had to go in there and explain everything to Harry, but he didn't know how. Finally he decided to just send Draco in to explain that he was safe here, and no one would hurt him. Maybe the boys would bond over their terrible, terrible, shared experiences.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Harry and Draco had bonded since Harry had been rescued from his abusive pedophile uncle by Snape two weeks before. They were finishing breakfast in their pjs when Buttercupmoonflower the Snape family's head house elf popped into the room telling the boys that they needed to go see Snape in the library.

Draco and Harry sighed because they were really tired but they knew if they didn't go Snape would yell at them for sleeping when the day star was out. They slipped into their wizarding robes and went to the library.

In the library Snape was scowling down at the owl he had received mere minutes earlier that had prompted him to call the boys to the library. He was not happy, in fact, one would say he was downright displeased. The owl had made him so mad that he had tried to set fire to it but the parchment was charmed to not catch fire.

He couldn't believe the nerve of that crazy old man Dumbledore. How dare he try to force him to tell Harry _that stuff_. He refused, but there was the problem of the curse sealed into the parchment that had activated as Snape read it. There was no way he would let anyone, let alone the two boys who were on their way to see him, and could, in fact, be heard noisily walking down the hall towards the library.

In a fit of panic, Severus threw on his heaviest, longest winter robes, hoping they would cover any involuntary twitchings from his new black tail, and, after a few moments of panic, he thrust a top hat from one of the display shelves over his new cat ears.

At that moment, the large ornately gothic doors to the library opened and the two teenage boys walked in, Draco heading immediately to his favorite chair closest to the fire across from snape's desk, and Harry stopping at the door to look around in awe.

Apparently when Snape said library, he meant it. The walls were completely covered in bookshelves filled with books, and there were two or three free standing shelves, like in a library, covered in books as well. The only book free section of wall was that behind Snape's desk and the small section of the adjacent wall that housed the fireplace. Behind Snape's desk there was a large picture window draped in heavy black velvet curtains overlooking the expansive French countryside of Snape Manor. On either side of the window there was an identical display frame, one side held what appeared to be a paddle with a bit of white string hanging from it, and on the other, a small rubber ball with an identical piece of string.

While Harry was busy puzzling out why Snape had a broken paddle ball framed on his wall, Draco was busy staring at his godfather and trying not to laugh, or smile for that matter. He was wearing a ridiculously dusty top hat, and had begun to visibly sweat from the weight of the thick woolen robes covering his frame. He noticed Draco looking at him and fixed him with an acid glare that caused Draco to look away suddenly, gulping in fear.

Harry finally got over trying to puzzle out the paddle ball and sat himself on Draco's lap. The boys kissed and turned around to ask Snape what they were there for.

"So," said Harry, "What are we here for?"

Snape looked flustered for a moment. He had planned to tell Harry and Draco the truth about everything, but since the letter from Dumbledore, he no longer wanted to. "there's no way I'm doing what that old coot wants me to do," Snape mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Both boys asked at the same time.

Snape seemed to snap out of his not so internal dialogue, and jerked his head up to look at the boys suddenly, his top hat tipping precariously to one side, momentarily revealing the edge of one of his feline ears. Luckily for him a mysterious sparkle had caught Harry's attention and he had turned at that moment to ask Draco "What's that thing?" and Draco had turned to look as well.

After a moment looking at the thing, Draco said "Oh, that…it's just a meaningless plot device."

"oh, okay." Harry said, and both boys turned there attention to the man on the other side of the desk, who had at this point righted his hat.

Snape opened his mouth to speak, hoping fervently that in the next breath he could come up with a good excuse for having the boys in his office that didn't involve dark sordid secrets of his past that Dumbledore suddenly wanted out in the open. Luck shone down on Snape that day, for, at that moment, the doors to the library slammed open and Lucius Malfoy stormed through the door trailed by a small horde of house elves who appeared to be waving the end of his long cloak dramatically.

"Draco, get over here!" He shouted imposingly. "How dare you run away from me!"

Harry looked over at Draco in shock. He didn't know that the blond had run away from his father, but he did know that now that the man had appeared in the door, Draco was cowering fearfully in his chair, looking as if he were trying to sink into the seat. Harry remembered himself what it was like to be so afraid of your guardians, and in that instant he realized that he would not let his friend be taken back to a situation where he would be abused and shit.

Harry jumped out of his seat, and drew his wand on Lucius. "He's mine now and you can't have him! Now go away!" Lucius scoffed at Harry and moved forward to grab Draco, pulling his wand out of his cane as he did. Harry wasn't going to give him the chance though, and before Lucius could complete either motion, Harry had screamed out a spell in a strange language and Lucius was lying dead on the floor.

Draco looked at Harry and hugged him in thanks, and then the boys went to turn to Snape, who was staring in shock at Harry. Before they could turn around however, the doors to the library slammed open again and there stood the Dursleys.

"Get over here boy!" Vernon yelled, and without waiting to see if Harry would respond he charged into the room. Just as he was about to grab Harry by the arm, Draco ripped a sword off the wall and stabbed him and he was dead. Then the other Dursleys ran away home because they were being controlled and oppressed by Vernon and without him they didn't see a need to stay near the wizards anymore.

Harry stared at Draco in awe, and opened his mouth to say something, but they were once again interrupted by the door opening and Dumbledore stood in the doorway, backlit in dramatic relief by a shining white light. Before he could open his mouth Snape had avada kedavraed him.

Harry and Draco turned to look at Snape, whose hat had fallen off exposing his ears, in complete disbelief.

"What?" Snape said, "He gave me friggin cat ears…and a tail. He was asking for it."

"Oh, okay," Harry said cheerily, then he and Draco and Snape went to the kitchens for lunch and to give the house elves a chance to clear away the bodies.

THE NEXT DAY

Feeling lighthearted and free, Draco and Harry decided to explore the manor whilst Snape was potioning in the basement. Little did they know what they would find would raise more questions than it answered.

"Harry, look, I found a letter here from your dad," Draco said as they were rummaging through boxes in the attic. "and some vials of thought mist."

"What a coincidence, I just found this old pensieve," Harry said as he turned and placed the large stone bowl on the floor between them. "Let me see that letter."

He opened it, and it read:

_My Dearest Sevvy-poo,_

_You are my love, my one true love, my one and only, my soul mate and I love you and you love me, and the scars on my wrists from earlier this evening are no longer visible but I know where they were and will always remember tonight as the night that me and you, my true love, were connected together to become one. I know we will be together forever and one day we will get married and have lots and lots of little Potter-Snape babies and at the wedding you Will wear a beautiful white gown because you are so pure and beautiful and innocent and sweet and my loveable cuddly-kins sweetheart and we will live together forever in a small house in the country with a white picket fence and you will tend the garden and stay at home and watch after James Jr. and Abigail and Mary Jane and Michael and Thomas and Sally and Septimus Octavius. And there will be flowers and rainbows and sunshine and you, my Snapey-kins, will always be beautiful and our love will inspire generations of poets and no one else in the world will ever be happy in love because they will see us and how perfect and pure and true and fated and meant to be and destined our love was and realize that nothing anyone else could ever have will match our love. And I will always remember this night as the first night of our beautiful love because of the scars on my wrists that are no longer visible._

_Yours Truly For Ever and Ever and Always,_

_James Potter_

Draco threw up a little in his mouth, and Harry pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to dab at the tears on his cheeks.

Then Draco said, "So, what about your mother, Lily?"

Harry replied, "I dunno, let's see what's in those vials." Harry emptied one of the vials into the pensieve. The thoughts misted and swirled, and soon Draco and Harry were in the middle of the scene:

James was sitting on the hard stone of the astronomy tower, tears running down his face as he looked at the blood seeping onto his nightshirt. He could feel the life flowing out through the open gashes on his wrists and wondered how long it would be until anyone found his lifeless form.

Not long, it turned out, for Snape happened to be on one of his nightly strolls through the school and had decided that it was a lovely night outside, so rather than head for his usual hideout in the library on his nights of insomnia, he would go to the astronomy tower tonight. It was lucky he did. As soon as he opened the door to the astronomy tower he found James, pale as death, huddled over a pool of blood, crying.

"Ohmigawd!" Snape cried out in horror! "What did you do?"

"Leave me alone to die!" James sobbed, crawling away from him in a very angsty kind of way.

"No! You can't die! Why would you even ever do something like this? You are the most popular, athletic, skilled, strong, handsome, magical, sexy, toned, muscley, musky, gorgeous, hott, beautiful, caring, powerful, wizardly, smart, intelligent, manly, cheery, good-humoured, friendly, pleasant, happy, fortunate, radiant, iridescent, irresistible, brave, loyal, cunning, nutty, tangy, rich, real, delicate, crisp, sweet, most exciting taste sensation I have ever been in the presence of!" Snape said.

"You really think so?" James snuffled.

"Yes," Snape said softly, reaching out to tuck a stray hair behind James's ear. "Now why did you do this?"

"Well," Began James, "I don't _want_ to date Lily. _I don't_ _even_ like her. The only reason _I'd_ ever flirted with _her_ was because I had _to_ flirt with all the girls- no one _could_ know I am _gay_. No _one_ but my best _friends_. I ca_n't_ imagine what my _father_ would say if he knew that I am gay. 'Kick me out, probably.'

How _Lily_ came to like me is _another_ thing _entirely_. I'd always flirted with her, especially much because I _knew_ she _hated_ me, so it couldn't go _anywhere_. But this summer, when we _were_ at the beach, _when_ I saw that guy attack _her_, I had to save her. _It_ was the right thing to do. How was I supposed to know it would form a life debt? Not only a normal life debt, but because I saved her from rape it formed a marriage bond. Because Lily iss still underage we don't have to marry- yet. But as soon as she is of age we will have to have a formal ceremony and everything. If we don't, it would desanctify the life debt and one of us will have to die. I don't want to die.

And, to make matters worse it turnes out that Lily doesn't hate me, in fact, she loves me! The whore! And, if that wasn't bad enough, the one boy I love the most despises my very being! You said so this morning! How can it be that the life of a boy as hott and popular and rich as I be so miserable? And so I listened to the voice that had ran through my head as I laid in my bed earlier this morning. "Just end it already, You know how, just go up the road not across the street. Simple as that. You have nothing to live for anymore anyway. The man you love hates you, you're being forced to marry the red-headed wench, why not just kill yourself and end this pain and misery?"

Snape had tears running down his face from this sad sad story. He had to help, but all he could think to do is heal the wounds James was bleeding from on his wrist. "Now come here, let me heal that for you." Snape took out his wand and pressed it gently onto the long gash on James's left arm. The skin quickly sewed itself back up, and soon the color came back to James's face, though neither one noticed this as the second Snape finished incantating the spell he wrapped James in his arms and held him as close to him as humanly possible.

James could feel Snapes heart beating as he laid his head to rest against his chest, which was surprisingly muscley and toned. James raised his head to meet Snapes eyes. They were not black and hollow, as he had originally thought, instead they were warm and deep, showing emotion and concern. James's eyes traveled over to Snapes pink, moist lips. He wanted to kiss those lips, the lips of the man who saved his life. James wrapped his arm lightly around Snapes head and let his fingers run through his hair. It was surprisingly soft, not greasy at all. James couldn't help himself, he closed the gap between them, bringing his lips to meet those of his former enemy.

THIS PART HAS BEEN DELETED DUE TO INNAPROPRIATENESS! SORRY GUYS!!!

Just as James and Snape were getting into a rhythm they were rudely interrupted by the second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws entering the Astronomy Tower for their weekly midnight Astronomy class.

'Fuck' James thought. 'I forgot about Astronomy classes.'

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?????"the astronomy professor yelled at them. James and Snape looked embarrassed. "GO TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! AND TAKE THIS NOTE WITH YOU! I WILL KNOW IF YOU HAVE TAMPERED WITH IT!" The astronomy professor quickly scribbled a note for them to take to the headmaster as Snape and James pulled up their pants and covered up. James took the note and the two of them walked shamefacedly to the headmaster's office.

Harry and Draco pulled out of the penseive, their faces aghast.

"Should we look at the next one?" Draco asked, holding said vial in his trembling fist.

Harry nodded, and Draco uncorked the vial, pouring the silver mist into the basin. Soon they found themselves in another scene:

James and Severus were standing underneath a tree on the school grounds in their graduation robes, several tents and milling crowds could be seen in the distance.

"I'm sorry James, I really didn't know it would happen," Snape was saying. He looked near tears, "I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I can't let that monster have him."

"I don't want to leave you, but we both knew that when the school year ended we'd have to part ways and I would have to join the Order and marry that whore, and you would have to spy on/for Voldemort.," James said, "But of course I'll take care of our baby. I just wish you could be there with me, and maybe someday when that bitch Lily is dead of fatal ear poisoning or otherwise incapacitated we can be together and have a happy family with our baby boy. But what do we do about Lily, she's not going to think the baby just fell out of the sky one day."

Snape was crying at this point, as he pulled a vial of olive colored potion out of his pocket, "All you have to do is get Lily to drink this before you sleep with her, and the baby will be transferred from me into her, and she will conveniently forget that she wasn't pregnant before that moment, as will her friends and family."

James pocketed the potion, and the couple embraced. As the memory began to fade to a close, Lily could be heard calling for James in the distance and the couple reluctantly pulled apart, James turning his back on his one true lovely one and only.

Harry looked at Draco over the pensieve, tears streaming down his face, and he laughed, "At least the Dursleys weren't related to me."

"Harry, how are you?" Draco whispered softly, reaching out to run a hand through the small boy's raven locks, pushing the soft, feathery bangs out of his face.

"Better, I think," Harry flushed.

Draco smiled stupidly and ruffled the hair he had just smoothed back. He leaned down slowly pressing his lips softly to the other boys. Harry moaned and kissed Draco back, shoving his tongue down his throat and Draco moaned at the feeling, ripping off Harry's clothes.

Harry cried out and huddeled into the corner of the attic.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked all confuzzled. "What did I do?"

"I'm sorry Draco. My uncle, who isn't really my uncle, used to rape me a lot, and for a minute I forgot that you weren't him…but, well, I want you to make it better." Harry blushed all over and shifted back from the corner to under Draco.

Draco took off his clothes and then they had amazing, epic healing sex. When they were finished Harry cried and thanked Draco for helping him to get over his rape by being such a kind and gentle lover. Just then, Draco started crying too.

"Harry, you helped me to because since we weren't friends before I never told you but my dad used to rape me all the time too." Draco sobbed. "Once he even got me pregnant but they gave the baby away so I didn't get to keep her."

"Oh Draco," Harry sobbed.

"Oh Harry," Draco sobbed.

They cried and hugged each other, eventually falling asleep.

DOWNSTAIRS WHERE SNAPE WAS POTIONING IN HIS POTIONS LAB

Snape stirred a cauldron full of hot pink liquid for his new potion that fixed unibrows in the unfortunately hairy. It was his masterpiece. Just as the cauldron began to bubble he noticed a new feeling in his abdomen. The dull throbbing pain that told him his children (his son Harry and godson Draco) were unhappy had gone away and his womb was instead filled with wonderful hope and love. All was right in the world.

And so they lived happily ever after and Harry defeated Voldemort and Harry and Draco married and had lots and lots of little Potter-Snape-Malfoy babies and at the wedding Harry wore a beautiful white gown because he was so pure and beautiful and innocent and sweet and they lived together forever in a small house in the country with a white picket fence and Draco tended the garden and stayed at home and watched after Snape Jr. and Abigail and Mary Jane and Michael and Thomas and Sally and Septimus Octavius. And there was be flowers and rainbows and sunshine and Draco and Harry were always beautiful and their love inspired generations of poets and no one else in the world was ever as happy in love because they saw them and how perfect and pure and true and fated and meant to be and destined their love was and realized that nothing anyone else could ever have would match their love.

The End.


End file.
